Butterfly Knot
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Grimmjow gets home from a long day at work. Luckily his favourite form of relaxation is waiting for him. GrimmIchi OU PWP


**So! For competition winner Frosty Squid I wrote this one shot, Butterfly Knot, it took longer to write than I thought and ended up being muuuuuuch more detailed than I expected but I just reallllly got into it O.O I'm actually really nervous about putting this out there for you all to read... Probably because I haven't written anything like this in a long time... **

**I hope you all like it but most of all I hope Frosty Squid likes it. :D **

Grimmjow was almost home. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was relax. Grimmjow worked as a car mechanic in a very busy and popular garage in the centre of Karakura. He did what he loved though, the bluenette had always had a love for cars and a thirst for knowledge and how things worked, so this was the best job for him.

Grimmjow walked up the stairs to his apartment, a cursory glance at his appearance. Grimmjow's blue jeans were ripped at the knees his old white shirt was only buttoned halfway up, providing just a peak at his sculpted sun kissed chest. Grimmjow's blue hair was its usual perfect chaos, but his hands were covered in oil faded as the marks were he still smelt like oil and petrol. It was okay though because that part was on purpose, he knew the little strawberry would love it.

Sliding his key into the familiar black front door (number 6) Grimmjow could barely help the grin that was invading his face. The bluenette pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of long alabaster legs, barely covered by one of his expensive black shirts loosely buttoned, as Grimmjow's eyes moved up the figure laid out on the sofa he saw the other male watching him closely, watching Grimmjow's eyes devour and mentally undress him. If only that shirt was a few inches higher...

Ichigo delicately rose from the sofa walking towards Grimmjow, who barely remembered to close the door behind him as he stepped through it. Pressing his body against his lovers Ichigo wrapped his arms loosely around Grimmjow's neck, lacing his fingers together Ichigo tip toed to reach the bluenette's ear.

"Welcome home, Grimmjow -sama" The strawberry whispered seductively.

Grimmjow shuddered as he ran his hands down the contours of his lovers back stopping on Ichigo's barely covered bum and giving it a firm squeeze, causing the other to moan lustfully.

"Mm Grimmjow-sama... Feels so good..."

The bluenette smirked at the feeling of no boxers and licked Ichigo's neck before biting firmly into it. Not enough to break skin, but hard enough and fuck it felt good to Ichigo, whose legs began to wobble slightly and his cock start to awaken.

"What do you want from me?" Grimmjow growled, the feeling of Ichigo's semi spurring him on.

Ichigo was trying very hard not to grind against the harsh denim of Grimmjow's jeans. "I want... You to fuck me..."

Grimmjow's smirk turned in to an all out grin. "Then beg for it"

Ichigo wasn't surprised, he knew Grimmjow liked to hear him beg. The strawberry got down on his knees and looked up at the other man a pleading look in his eyes as he knew his hard on was making a very visible tent in his shirt.

"Please fuck me Grimmjow-sama, please, I'm so hard...please fuck me" Ichigo lifted his shirt, exposing his erection, a red blush tainting his cheeks.

Grimmjow scooped Ichigo up in his arms without a word and walked down the hallway to their shared bedroom. The room was decorated in neutral colours white and silver, to make the centre piece stand out more. The bed was the focal point and was draped in a red duvet and pitch black silk sheets.

Grimmjow gently dropped Ichigo onto the bed and walked over the closet to retrieve some choice objects and, keeping them hidden from Ichigo, placed them next to the bed.

Ichigo knew better than to ask what Grimmjow had picked this time, he knew Grimmjow would never tell him the blue haired man loved the element of surprise.

"Take my shirt off and lay on your stomach, ass in the air" Grimmjow's voice gravely and commanding. Ichigo loved this tone, it gave him no room to refuse, Ichigo felt bound by his words as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders and down his slim arms to finally pool around his pert bottom like a black body of water before being discarded moments later. Ichigo turned on to his stomach, his eyes locked on his lovers right until the last second watching the lust burn in Grimmjow's eyes.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo raised his ass, and his cute little pink hole came into view, Grimmjow could barely tear his eyes away as he bent down to pick up the red bondage rope and red dog collar from the floor. The older male slipped the collar around Ichigo's throat fastening the thick silver buckle, then slipped one end of the rope through the loop meant for a leash tying a knot and tugging slightly to make sure it stayed put.

Next Grimmjow slipped the rope around and under the strawberry's left arm pulling it tight so the limb was pulled behind his back and his head pulled back, a slight pressure on his throat from the collar, Grimmjow wrapped the rope around Ichigo's arm four times before slipping the end through the top two loops and pulled it through, tight enough to cause pressure but not cut off circulation. The bluenette then lovingly repeated the action with Ichigo's right arm. With the rope that was left trailing off Grimmjow tied Ichigo's wrists together. Picking up two more pieces of red rope Grimmjow slipped it under Ichigo's leg and pulled it through until it was roughly halfway pulled it up, crossed it over the top of Ichigo's thigh, slipped it back under Ichigo's shin crossed the two ends over and pulled it back over Ichigo's thigh and pulled it tight, knotting the ends. Once Grimmjow had tied his lovers other leg in the same way he stepped back to look at his handiwork. There was no way Ichigo could move without Grimmjow's help and that is exactly how he liked it.

Ichigo laid there completely helpless, erection pressing against his stomach, when his lover stepped round into his eye line and finally began to undress, revealing hard planes of tanned skin, toned in all the right places. Every item of clothing was carelessly abandoned on the bedroom floor. Ichigo's honey eyes hungrily devoured every inch of Grimmjow's body that was revealed to him and then it was gone. Grimmjow completely disappeared from where Ichigo could see him. Little did he know that Grimmjow was spreading lube on his fingers behind the strawberry.

Grimmjow gently moved his head into position under Ichigo while one hand moved to his hole. Simultaneously Grimmjow pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle and swallowed Ichigo's aching hard on eliciting a loud moan from the orange haired male whilst trying to move his hips closer to the source of pleasure, even though he knew it was futile.

Perfectly timed slow strokes were driving Ichigo mad, the feeling of Grimmjow's tongue swiping across the tip of his cock combined with a second finger passing through his pink pucker almost had Ichigo cumming down his lovers throat, and when a third was added Ichigo almost screamed with pleasure. Any reason he had, had long since disappeared and he was still trying to push his cock further down the other man's throat

Enough was enough. Grimmjow could feel the precum from his hard on dribbling, his hard cock red and more than ready for some action. Manoeuvring out from under his lover Grimmjow grabbed the lube and, smothering his cock in the viscous liquid, positioned himself behind Ichigo pressing on his hole but not enough to penetrate.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes Grimmjow-sama! Please... Please enter me! Please fuck me I can't take this anymore!"

That was all Grimmjow needed, and without another word he snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in one movement.

Ichigo cried out in pleasure, fidgeting in the confines of his ropes, loving how they cut into his skin. "Ohhh god Grimmjow, fuck me!"

The bluenette almost completely withdrew before snapping forward again. The time between his thrusts were getting shorter and shorter until Grimmjow was constantly slamming into Ichigo, rough, hard and fast.

Ichigo moaned louder and louder, the feel of his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

Grimmjow let loose on his lover, he knew he could handle Grimmjow's wild side. Reaching forward Grimmjow grabbed a fist full of Ichigo's hair and sank his teeth into the soft, sweaty flesh of the smaller male's neck.

Ichigo screamed as his orgasm racked his bound body, the evidence spilling over the duvet.

"Grimjowww-samaaaa!"

Grimmjow grunted and released the submissive male's neck but not his hair giving another pull as he leant back and continued slamming into Ichigo. The bluenette could feel his limit fast approaching.

"S-shit Ichi... I'm gunna..." one last hard thrust had Grimmjow cumming inside Ichigo, his hips pressed flush against the smaller male's bottom. Barely any sound escaped the bluenette's mouth, a slight frown in place as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over him.

Finally the bigger male pulled out and began to untie the love of his life, gently massaging his limbs as he did so. When Ichigo was finally freed he climbed into Grimmjow's lap and softly kissed his lips.

"You, Grimmjow-sama, are amazing"

A cocky grin invaded his face. "I know"

Both men laughed as Ichigo playfully punched his shoulder.

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked as he got up and began to walk naked towards the door.

"Fuck yeah!" Grimmjow replied as he chased the other to the kitchen.

**Sooo... What did you think? Should I do more like this?**


End file.
